Scorpion
by yayayahk
Summary: A kingdom he chose to deceitfully conquer through the love of a woman. Fate had yet to determine who would be the first to fall. AU. Robin & X Drake pairing. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Featured characters and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. Cover credits : 考古学者がゆく-エジプト編- by KOGA at Pixiv, transparent edit by inheritedwill at tumblr.

**A/N : **I went crazy (again) over a fanart and decided to write a short story with silly plot twists thanks to it.

**Scorpion**

**Rated M for mature themes **(even though it doesn't really start with a bang).

**Summary : **A kingdom he chose to deceitfully conquer through the love of a woman. Fate had yet to determine who would be the first to fall.(Semi- if this thing even exists-) AU. Robin & X Drake pairing. Character death.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Despite the storm, the ship had landed right where it should have, on the southern side of Cannyfer Island, in the Sairo Kingdom to be exact. The weather felt incredibly hot and humid in this supposedly Spring Island. The imposing lush and colorful foliage hid the hundreds of beige habitations that were dispersed before his sight.

This beautiful place was to be conquered by the crown he served under, soon. After he read the objectives of this exploration mission one last time, the captain X Drake gave the instructions for the final maneuvers necessary to their landing. With the anchor safely dropped, he picked thirty of his men and they departed for the clay palace that stood in the north.

"No ruckus allowed. We don't know the land, nor the inhabitants of this country." The captain advised.

* * *

As they treaded upon the wide sandy route that lead directly to their destination, the crew checked their surroundings, looking out for any hostile behavior or any sign of life, actually. If it wasn't for the smoke that emanated from a few houses and the children's laughters that could be heard in the distance, it would have been said that the town was uninhabited. The townspeople never crossed their path; it was staggering.

When they finally passed the gigantic black doors of the palace, the sight that welcomed them was of a whole different nature. The place was crowded, really crowded. The hubbub that rose upon their arrival blocked their ears from distinguishing whichever language the natives were speaking. As they kept gazing at the strange figures that had invited themselves in their home, the occupiers of the building freed the way that led to the throne room and the outsiders walked uneasily among them.

* * *

Situated at the end of the patio, the throne room looked magnificent with its bright red sheer curtains, the golden furniture and decorations that adorned its walls, the sweet scent that filled the refreshing air, the serene music that played all along… The soothing atmosphere lured the group of foreigners; it persuaded them to come forward. Still, dozens of armed soldiers stood at each side of the room. Obviously, the news of Drake's crew had already reached the ears of the local authorities. Yet, these idly stood immobile.

X Drake slowed his pace when he eventually caught sight of a silhouette that was occupying a quite luxurious-looking duchesse in the back of the room. A young woman with jet black hair sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Her right hand idly rested on the armrest while the other one was stroking the hair of a seemingly much younger brown-haired girl who was lying down with her head on her lap… And another hand was feeding grapes to an even younger blonde girl who was sitting at her feet. This particular hand had its arm sprouting from the mysterious woman's back.

_"The power of a Devil's fruit." _Drake thought.

A bunch of male servants were circling them and fanning them with large pieces made of white feathers.

He halted his steps and so did his companions.

When she noticed the noises of metal clicking and fabrics creasing had just ceased, the black-haired woman lifted her right hand as an order for silence and finally opened her eyes. The present servants obeyed and the two young girls got up, revealing the long white dresses they wore.

"Sanjat meirillin surumdill! Nagasit murohsiyei!" [Kneel strangers! And introduce yourselves!]

Her bass and melodious voice powerfully resonated throughout the room.

"What is she saying?" A man with a mustache from Drake's crew asked.

"Is she a witch? Or maybe a courtesan?" Another of his bearded crewmate added in a murmur.

The raven-haired lady stood up and caught her flat black scepter mid-air. If it wasn't for the gold headdress and the precious jewels that were carved in it, X Drake would have safely assumed she was one courtesan. Her revealing attire firstly consisted in a brassiere made of gold, emeralds and rubies. Black fur shoulder pads topped the impressive piece of clothing and she wore a panty made in a golden fabric with a white silk train attached at the level of her hips.

She started to slowly descend the marches, heading for the group of strangers that came to interrupt her routine afternoon relaxation. Her young servants followed closely behind and looked at the foreigners with wary eyes. Her black long and luxuriant hair flowed gracefully in the air and the way she walked hypnotized more than many.

After she finally stopped right in front of the most forward unknown individual, the royal beauty stood from side-on and parted her dark purple lips :

"I am the Queen of this kingdom." she asserted with an exotic accent that could have been thicker.

The queen then placed her scepter on the shoulder of her brown-haired servant and applied a little pressure to make her lower herself. The blushing young girl followed her movement and crouched down before her sovereign, leaving only one knee down and joining her hands with a respectful bow.

The queen turned to face the red-haired man. "Kneel before me."

He glanced behind him and soon did as instructed and shown. His companions mimicked his stance with a bit of resignation.

The dark-haired queen looked over them with curious eyes and began a coming and going in almost silent steps. She had seen travelers, a lot of them. But these looked different, oddly different. She had never heard of a region where growing that much facial hair, dark capes, imposing hats and their ostrich feathers were a thing among males. The queen eventually noticed the head of a female member shyly gazing at her before hurriedly hiding her face behind her saluting hands. She also saw the awestruck but distrustful looks of the other dozens of men that had come along with her and their possibly leader.

She stopped in front of their captain again. "That's enough. I can see your comrades making long faces as their pride is being stomped on." the queen nonchalantly said.

"Speak." she then ordered.

As he slowly stood up, X Drake let his eyes roam over the figure that was in his direct sight. Two thin bracelets were wrapped over her ankles and its tassels brushed against her bare feet when she slightly twirled. Her gorgeous and lean legs looked interminable. Her curvaceous hips were dangerously enticing when they swung, right below her slim waist. She had her arms crossed over her tummy and her slender fingers sometimes gently caressed her forearms. Wandering strands of black hair came to contrast with the appealing colors of her smooth skin and her embroidered piece of clothing that barely held - and hid - her voluminous chest. Her collarbone looked majestic and so did her features : the dark purple lips she had pursed, her silky skin complexion and its perfectly suited blush, her pointy nose, her slim eyebrows… But what caught his attention the most was her irises. Those shimmering sapphirine eyes made her jewels look pale and dull. They shone bright with composure, intellect and sensuality.

_"A marvelous creature."_

X Drake cleared his throat. "Your Gracious Majesty, we come in peace. We are just a bunch of sailors who got lost at sea after a storm…"

"Sailors? With that many blades and rifles at your sides?" she sarcastically remarked.

"We are sailors nonetheless, your Majesty."

She nodded.

"We came here as we've run out of food and fresh water. A few of my comrades aboard are feeling unwell but we lack the medical herbs to heal their conditions. We're also in search of wood to repair the damages that our ship has endured."

While he was talking, she examined her interlocutor. His orange hair was arranged in a spiky do and even descended down to his chin in sideburns. A band of black fabric hid a bit of the upper part of his face except the little blue spheres that pierced through her with valor and ambition. His nose was hooked and his jaw was prominent, wounded with a cross-shaped scar. His muscular body was marked by a wide black 'X' - a political symbol she had never heard of - and by other various marks that had stemmed from the possibly numerous battles he had to go through to arrive where he was standing now. He indeed had a four-bladed axe as well as a rapier hidden between the dark blue leather armored trousers and the red back of the cape he wore.

She liked warriors and their brave souls…

There was certainly something fishy about these people's coming. Needy individuals came and _begged_ for help. They just didn't knock at your door, feigned to embrace your customs out of courtesy and simply asked for it. Yet she didn't see their arrival with an absolutely bad omen. It sure was an interesting thing.

"Is that all you need?" the queen enquired in a somewhat pressing tone.

"Yes, it is, your Majesty." Drake quickly confirmed.

"I can, indeed, offer you my hospitality on the sole condition that you don't disturb nor attack the peace of this kingdom."

"And we will be more than glad to accept it."

"There is a place for a camp next to the Royal Army's headquarters. Stay there as long as you like. I will be accompanying you."

X Drake slightly bowed and she directed herself to her servants in their language. Soon after, two fierce-looking royal guards came to her side, one with blond hair and an oddly-shaped eyebrow whereas the other one had bright green hair and a scar sealing his left eye. Then came an interpret who introduced himself to the crew of voyagers.

Followed by her adolescent tenders, the queen left the room without a word, strutting felinely in the direction of another place in her palace. She glanced back at this beautiful stranger one last time over her shoulder and addressed him a smile; a warning, coquettish, superior and daring smile.

* * *

Rumors had it that this Cannyfer Island was prosperous in fertile lands and mines. And, in spite of being an ally of the World Government, the country lacked a reliable protection in these periods of unceasing wars and raging catastrophes. All he had to do was explore the territory and prepare the ground for the impending conquest. It had also been suggested that he should either gain the favors of the head in power or behead the leader of the authorities. However, the first option seemed already far easier to be reached and a way more pleasant idea.

* * *

**A/N : **Voilà! Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far.

The remaining chapters will be posted during this upcoming week that I wish will be lovely for all of you! I hope you will leave a review or anything of the sort in the PM box. (I'm eager to receive feedback since I'm testing the waters for another adventure fic that I'd write in the future.)

I obviously didn't forget 'One Eye Closed', I just took a (whimsical) break from it.

Smooches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Featured characters and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. Cover credits : 考古学者がゆく-エジプト編- by KOGA at Pixiv, transparent edit by inheritedwill at tumblr.

**A/N :** TADAAAAM!

This is shameful. It's been a month since the last time I updated… Although I have my reasons, I'm deeply sorry. So here! Have some schmut as a consolation prize... With my OTP if that wasn't enough, haha. (Aaah, my first one… I think I lost bits of my sanity over it)….  
Well, the story goes on with the second chapter and I must admit that I've had a lot of trouble writing it. Maybe because it's been a long time since I wrote a story in English. I'm really sorry if it's not good at all. I've lost the habit.  
Anyway, I guess I should stay far away from the adventure repertory. There are more action scenes to come but I hope it won't be a massacre. I couldn't write any bloody scenes without feeling sick so :(  
I don't know exactly when the third and last chapter will be up because I'm afraid it may take as much time than this one did…. It won't take a month though! Maybe a week?  
Anyway, pwease leave reviews to give your impressions about the whole thing. I hope you will enjoy this and I hope to read you soon.

I've certainly not forgotten my other fic and I actually have the outline for the next chapter done. I just want to finish this one first :)

Until then, besos.

**Summary : **A kingdom he chose to deceitfully conquer through the love of a woman. Fate had yet to determine who would be the first to fall.(Semi- if this thing even exists-) AU. Robin & X Drake pairing. Character death.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The makeshift camp was comfortable enough for the sea wanderers and its location provided easy and instant access to all the resources they had required. The presence of the local army forces was not the least deranging so far. Mutual respect was the key to ensure the discretion of their plan.

He had thoroughly advised his companions to not meddle with the native population, in any case. A few inhabitants had come to visit the queen as they were making their way towards their temporary habitations. Nico Robin was a loved and loving queen. Her subjects seemed to tell her about everything. Even the news of the littlest misconduct could certainly degenerate in a full blown fatal situation on an island they were clearly numerically inferior.

"I want to see your ship now." she enquired, pulling him out of his thoughts.

X Drake shifted his head to find the source of her voice.

She sat on a table, laying her head on her blond-haired guard's shoulder and sometimes sharing the long pipe he was smoking. She had changed her outfit for the outing, opting for a navy breechcloth-like but sophisticated skirt and an open back top of the same color. Both garments had their straps embroidered with topazes, diamonds and amethysts; and so did her quite massive belt. The whole time she had stayed there, watching the sailors carrying their equipments through the opening of the refuge.

"I'll call our shipwright then."

"No. Your only presence will suffice." the queen stressed before exiting the tent, her bracelets and studded sandals tinkling at each step.

* * *

"This is a peculiar vessel." she affirmed before turning her back to him.

Both were standing in front of Drake's ship, looking at the several damages that it had endured during the previous hours.

"Those patterns and those colors… Are they signs of disobedience?" The queen enquired after a while, referring herself to the revisited designs of what might have been a Marine vessel.

"You can say so, your Majesty." X Drake replied, motioning towards the rope ladder that would start the little tour of his ship.

"Such resilience…" she smiled then proceeded to climb her way up to the deck.

Clue after clue, she hoped to reconstitute the puzzle of his identity and of the reasons for his arrival on her territory. If she had to resort to games of seduction, then so be it, not that she was really against it. Mysteries attracted her but they often ended up appalling her as well. Her penchant for thrills and sheer excitation often blinded her to the risky situations that hid behind would-be enjoyments and, in this case, the power struggles that lay between the two of them, especially in terms of physical strength. After all, she had chosen to come with him alone, deprived of her intimidating protectors.

Yet she didn't know that he was on the great defensive, not willing to let any pieces of information slip in front of her eyes that he knew were very keen and observant. He cautiously picked the places she could go to… Each glance, each stare seemed to cast a spell upon him, seemed to read through his mind and demand total submission. He felt those captivating blue irises studying every of his moves in the littlest details, trying to strip him off any covers of sense and dignity and thieving his own willpower. A nervousness started to grow in his mind as she started to make her furtive feline looks last longer and her accompanying gestures and words more inviting.

It then hit him that he could give in to these kinds of distractions, to this tension, to this situation that he would turn at his advantage. He did sense a vulnerability behind her stern expressions and ambiguous attitude early on. If it wasn't enough, his assumptions seemed to be proven right when he deliberately brushed the tip of his fingers against her back, just at the level of her waist line, and she consequently shuddered for an instant. Her eyes also betrayed a great surprise and a kind of amusement before they slightly closed down, still without losing the little sheen they had just acquired.

* * *

At some point, the two arrived in a reserve room where a massive hole tore the hull. Before she could get any closer, he called her out :

"I won't be able to rescue you if…" he first blurted then almost reluctantly revealed "if you fall in the ocean."

"Why? Have you eaten a forbidden fruit as well?"

He remained silent before her assertion.

She turned round and smiled. "I can handle myself… But now I am curious… Show me the kind of powers you have."

"It is not something I'm willing to show on a simple whim, your Majesty." he denied.

The queen kept on approaching him. "Shall I provoke the chance then?" she sneered.

The raven-haired beauty then unsheathed two gladii that were hidden underneath her belt. Holding them firmly, one in each real hand, she launched herself towards her adversary who soon saw through the purpose of her actions.

X Drake was surprised by her sudden agility and, in general, combat abilities. Before his sight, the queen swung her weapons at him with dexterity and intelligence, trying her best to destabilize his balance and - mostly - his calm demeanor. And that was where lay the problem. X Drake soon realized that all those attacks were dull stunts to only scare him. They didn't hold the determination to hurt him, let alone kill him.

However, her tactics changed as soon as he regretted her choice of strategy. An ounce of irritation could be read through her eyes while she halted her hits to catch her breath. That following time, when she launched herself again towards him; the blow she delivered was much quicker and much stronger, pressing Drake to take out his sword and block the impending hit. The metals banged together in a piercing sound and the resistance of the clash made her almost lose her balance.

It did not stop her. She resumed her assault with more strength and aggressiveness, even forcing her rival to exit the reserve room for the deck. Yet her rival remained unwilling to fight back. Due to his abilities, Drake could predict her moves, the gladius that would deal the next blow, the next open spot she wanted to reach… Even the blunt hit she was to deliver him with her knee, right on the flank.

As she stepped back a little further away, Drake could only maintain his most basic guard, unsure of what to do except keeping an eye on her. The queen crossed her arms and directed him a fierce and focused look. In a matter of a short instant, the top half of her body appeared behind him, sprouting from the ground before harshly tackling him down with an arm and disappearing right after. And it worked; it was too late for Drake to recover his equilibrium.

During his brief fall, the captain could see the fighting lady sporting the same pose again as she furrowed her eyebrows even more. The very moment his back crashed onto the deck, a series of armed arms appeared at his sides, pointing blades at the sides of his neck, flanks and arms.

With a heavy sigh, he admitted defeat to himself and soon saw his adversary fall, astride on him.

_"The heart."_ X Drake thought.

She directed one sword pointing down on the left side of his broad chest while the other one would hang idly just above his neck. The red-haired man quickly blocked the upcoming attacks by gripping her wrists forcefully, grasping the one which had its hand holding the most menacing blade with even more strength. She winced in response, not even able to retrieve her hands from his strong hold.

"H-How could you?" she asked, still struggling.

"Something that you may call observation. I don't read minds." Drake chose to answer.

"So you cannot predict everything." she purred, grinning at him. She leaned closer and lasciviously pressed her hips harder against his. "You cannot really tell what my next move will be…"

He loosened his grip to let her get even closer to him. She laid her chest down on his and leaned on his ear. What was confrontation mere moments ago had become a sensual interaction between the two. While she kept speaking, he could inhale her scent, her _marvelous_ scent of flowers, exoticism and what not. As for her, she could feel the traits of his strong physique as well as an aura of dominant masculinity surrounding the awkward embrace they were having.

"A feast has been prepared for your comrades…" she began in a whisper "but I demand that you enjoy dinner in my company… Will you?"

"I will oblige, your Majesty."

"Good." she concluded as she let her lips brush against his ear.

As her face left the side of his, X Drake let go of her wrists. They arranged themselves in silence, maintaining an intense eye contact that was worth dozens of carnal gestures and more eloquent than the desires they could have disclosed on the spur of the moment. She eventually sheathed her blades back underneath her belt and he carefully observed the grace she had when she stood up.

When she was about to get off the ship, the queen paused her steps.

"Your ship will be carried to the southern beach this evening. I think… you require that your presence on this island remains a secret." Robin eventually revealed, glancing back over her shoulder.

He nodded and followed her back to the palace.

* * *

The queen picked another fruit and munched it. Leaning her face in her palm, she sat with her legs crossed. The several questions she had fired remained unanswered, even the most simple ones. The matter wasn't that pressing but she expected him to provide a good company and entertainment from the beginning to the very end, at least. She idly rolled her eyes at her boredom.

"You do not want to say anything, do you?" she sighed after a while as she resumed fixing her gaze on her guest.

"I'd rather not." Drake drily answered.

"I understand… Although I do not think that I have to warn you about such discretion…"

"No, you shan't, your Majesty."

"Is the food great to your taste, at least?" she still courteously enquired.

"Yes, it is. Absolutely."

The immense place was once again plunged in an eery silence. In this majestic apartment, Drake hadn't seen nor sensed any prying hostile presence. Only the queen and her two adolescent servants stayed in the bedroom for this long and uneventful dinner. Despite the formal setting, the event was supposed to be more cordial than anything. He should have known better. Each of her questions were beheld with great apprehension since each of them targeted crucial pieces of information that concerned the master plan he was paid to fulfill.

Drake couldn't shake off the uneasiness that had affected him since the afternoon. He couldn't look at her in the eyes without feeling surges of desires racing in his mind.

The crack of her chair sliding back snapped him out of his thoughts. When he gazed at her, her sapphirine eyes wore an ambiguous look; it mixed coquetry, confidence, playfulness, a subtle hint of distrust and maybe a hint of annoyance too. Maybe he was to stay there for the night, maybe not. He couldn't really evaluate the reciprocity of this incipient attraction.

* * *

She turned her face in the direction of the two young girls and called them.

"Felora, Yijeh."

The two servants jumped from their spots, trotting towards their sovereign with great enthusiasm. One of them was bringing along what seemed to be a piece of dark magenta fabric while the other one was holding a jar tightly in her hands.

Robin smiled at them as they got at her feet to untie the straps of her sandals. Drake couldn't understand their lively conversation at all but he soon heard the queen giggle melodiously. It sounded so soothing. Was the queen off-guard? To him, she seemed so. Her visage was free of any sign of worries and suspicions. For once, she looked carefree and genuinely smiling.

Once the two teenagers took off her studded belt, he saw the servants proceeding to make their hands work in her back. For a moment, it seemed she had sent him a knowing look while she kept talking to the brunette young lady.

In a flash, her top fell off, leaving the queen's chest bare before his sight. Taken aback, Drake gawked at her figure groaning out of relief that her clothing got taken off. She was, indeed, a marvelous creature. This pleasurable scenery soon disappeared as the blonde young lady blocked his view. She opened the jar and started rubbing ointment all over the top half of her body.

A short minute had passed before the other servant made her long skirt drop off her waist. The raven-haired queen stretched her arms up in a graceful, picturesque and erotic manner, sighing eagerly now that she was free of her heavy binds. Even though it didn't last long.

After the blonde girl finished massaging the small of Robin's back, she knelt in front of her to attend the queen's legs. In the meantime, her brunette counterpart started wrapping a brassiere around her breasts. Two bands of sheer dark magenta fabric closed onto each of her breasts and ended up attached in her back with the help of black straps made of very strong vine. As the servant tightened the knot, Nico Robin slightly grimaced at the short-lived pain. With her legs done as well, the dresser wrapped a very short skirt of the same color around her hip and tugged it tightly again with the same black vines.

Once the job was done, the two girls exited the room through the big doors, but not without greeting - and seemingly teasing?- the queen one last time.

When she turned to face him again, Drake couldn't help but stare shamelessly at her nakedness which appeared through - and also sticked to - the transparent fabric. He wanted it, he wanted to take over her and claim her as his own. Her tricks of seduction had taken a toll on him and he could only wait just out of pure courtesy, on his chair, extremely tense.

She neared him with steps that lasted way too long. He deemed her pace too slow and her body too tempting. He wanted to urge her to come to him, now.

Like a sorceress, with a simple touch, she froze him as if he was mesmerized. She sat on his lap as she slightly sighed before his eyes. Her gleaming hues called for him, called for sex; they demanded it.

She accommodated an arm around his neck and he gripped her hip firmly,. Nico Robin then spoke in a language he could finally understand :

"How do you make love to your women…? Do you treat them like dirty rag dolls? Or do you treat them with real love and respect…?_ I, the queen,_ am treated with absolute adoration…"

As she uttered those words, Drake gazed at her face absent-mindedly before letting his eyes run loose all over her glistening silky skin, the brassiere that held her breasts and its already peaking nipples, her abdomen and its appealing lines, her own Eden that was barely hidden underneath the creamy legs she had crossed over his.

She realized he was getting his face closer to hers and soon enough she pressed her fingers on his mouth, barring him from crossing the line.

"Yet I can't be kissed, not by any mere man."

"I'm no mere man." Drake frowned.

She noticed the reaction and couldn't help but chuckle at this new side of him she had just discovered. "_Fufufu_, I could tell. What I mean is that I shall only kiss my promised one, the only man I will ever marry."

"Come." she murmured before taking him to the large bed across the room. When they reached the mattress, she eventually added in a whisper "I want to know what kind of man you are."

* * *

She started by taking his mask off. He wouldn't move, he probably couldn't. She had him at her mercy with her exciting and enchanting touch. With a swift move, she made his leather jacket slide down his arms while a series of arms were undoing the buckle of his belt to then yank down his pants.

Nico Robin invited him to lie down so she could kneel right in front of his erected member. After her sprouted arms manage to take off his boots, she decided to take off his trousers by herself.

Her lips pursed in a smirk as her real hands traveled all the way up his thighs before stopping at his pelvis. With her right hand, she started to pump his penis as a warmup. From her angle, she could see his chest heaving more pronouncedly. She could also hear him trying to hush his panting between his teeth.

Sneakily, she approached her face to his manhood and stuck out her dripping tongue out of her mouth. He had been observing her and he had been expecting a lot from her too. So it was with maximum anticipation that he followed the saliva landing on the head of his penis, soon to be pursued by her hot mouth closing around his cock. Her lips circled his member tightly, enhancing the suction she was applying as she went down then up along her toy for the first time. She eventually got it out of her mouth and puckered up to plant tender kisses on the frenulum, then down his penis just to end on his sack.

She shortly resumed sucking his penis in a quicker pace as she laid her hands on his well-built torso, sometimes grazing it with the tip of her fingers.

Drake had been releasing a series of grunts that sounded so deep and eery to her ears. His members throbbed at times under the effect of her ministrations. His hard breathing had become interspersed. The way she was pleasuring was too much. Ecstasy and adrenalin ran hand in hand within his body, pressing him to take the lead and dictate his pace, his instructions. His hands ended up on her head, just to direct it according to his groove. She hummed in response to his initiative, letting her mouth get even further until her limit. Before long, her hands came to wrap his shaft and they then proceeded to glide up and down his lubricated penis. Those sensations were wild enough to drive him crazy. He began to moan as he sensed he was getting closer to reach his climax. But it was too soon.

As if by telepathy, Nico Robin halted herself and flashed him an affectionate smile. Her cheeks were covered in a scarlet blush and a few pearls of sweat were formed on her forehead.

She stood up and got down on the bed next to him, bending over on all fours in a raunchily manner. She wanted him to take her and she voiced so in her language, luring him even more to sit up and put an end to the foreplay period.

Drake placed himself at the edge of the bed, lifted her skirt and grasped the flesh of her hips. He delivered a first rough thrust in her wet core before penetrating her at a sustained and fast rhythm. His length filled her completely and she had a hard time maintaining her moans discreet and bass. She clenched the sheets at the very moment he switched his angle. Expectedly, the pleasure got intense. Not only was it mind-blowing, but his member soon found the right spot to hit on and stimulate. She arched her back to accentuate his penetrations and, sometimes, she even attempted to follow his moves, with a bucking of her hips backwards.

The sight of her curves bouncing under his vision was exhilarating, and so was the surrounding air that her body embalmed. Drake's hands left her sides to roam all over her now sticky silhouette, trying to tear apart the vines that held her outfit and groping her body parts restlessly and hungrily. She corresponded his carnal attention with groans, delicate praises and what not.

The man went to attack the skin of her back with his mouth, firstly nibbling bits of flesh between her shoulder blades and then licking his way up to the back of her necks. His fit of madness led him to crash both of their bodies against the mattress while he kept pounding her with his might. As his hands kept traveling on her, they came to nest on her sugar walls.

After the sudden contact, he could feel the queen shuddering below his body; and a second flick over her pussy lips brought out the same result, aside for a squawk she tried to silence on the sheets. Her would-be reluctance only prompted him to have a taste of her very delicacy.

Drake rolled her over and immediately placed himself between her legs. The queen merely had the time to react - whether by pushing him or making herself more comfortable - that he was already ramming his tongue into her lady garden. Not a single point of it was left unattended. Nico Robin writhed under his rough yet delicate ministrations. He ate her out frenziedly, abusing of her womanhood and being regaled of her sweetness. She melted under his games of licks and nibbles. She shivered whenever she heard his groans of satisfaction as he sated his thirst at her source. She convulsed whenever his eyes crossed path with his piercing blue ones. Robin adored the way he overtook her absolute weakness; an act she had always considered as a luxury she couldn't afford, not as a queen. This was the reason that had her fighting back, albeit weakly.

Drake had realized she was trying to resist after she had tried to pull his hair and push his head away. But the sensual whimpers that thundered in her throat spoke to him as a pledge to continue. Even the seeming cussing going louder wouldn't bar him from continuing. He had felt her pussy pulsating against his lips repeatedly; he couldn't stop now.

When her feet came in the way as it attempted to push him down on the shoulder, he spread her legs wide and blocked them with his very musculature.

"En… Enough!" she eventually made out.

But to no avail.

Robin suddenly felt her body temperature escalate and a strong chill run down her spine, in her veins and nerves too. The queen had just exploded in a violent orgasm that rocked her entirely and numbed her senses for a few instants. In the meantime, for his delectation, Drake was gulping down the most of the sweet release that had leaked from her sweet cavern.

He waited for her to recover senses and catch her breath again. After one last nibble on her cherished button, the sailor positioned himself over her body, ready to lunge his manhood inside of her again. This time, he showed even more greed. His mouth assaulted any fragment of skin that was within his reach. He displayed no mercy when he tore down the subtle fabric that covered her breasts before sucking them viciously.

As for the queen, the pressuring pleasures had her direct him lust-driven screams that echoed piercingly in his ears. Her nails kept scraping the back of the stranger that she embraced strongly and tightly. Another orgasm soon marked a very brief pause in their intimate act before Drake could pound her again with more vehemence and easiness, appreciating this newfound wetness in her.

It then became his turn to reach his climax. The performance was concluded with his final moan and his collapse on her partner. And, finally, the room found its quietness again. The atmosphere, though, had clearly changed : it was dense, hot and almost suffocating for the two.

"Not so bad…" the queen uttered weakly in her husky voice.

"Speak for yourself." Drake sneered back before chomping on her collarbone.

She watched him shortly taking over her neck, then her chin… And in a tiny span of time, he took possession of her lips.

At first, Robin absorbed the essence of this passion. She corresponded to it with a shy peck. It felt sweet… But the gravity of the situation also hit her. Consequently, she eventually closed her teeth sharply on his bottom lip, tearing its flesh apart.

"Get off me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked him away. "How dare you…!"

Before he could collect himself from her violent change in attitude, arms were already tying him up and forcing him to strain his body up.

With a smirk adorning his face, he flicked his tongue over his injured lip, which she stared at distraught and in horror.

"Guards!" she screamed in her language.

* * *

While he was taken away, Drake nonchalantly stared at her attempting to arrange her attire in front of her servants. The state of extreme confusion and anger she was lost in pleased him. He knew he had won her over. Traditions were just words she could look past. She wasn't the only seducer battling it out, after all.


End file.
